Iskandite
The iskandites are the primary, and original hosts of the zinroth , having come from the same homeworld. Since most encounters with zinroth involve zinroth with iskandite hosts, most people assue, incorrectly, that the iskandites are the zinroth. Biology Outwardly, the iskandites are tall, and slender, with long, sharp limbs, and a pointed head. They possess biolumencence in their body, which changes color depending on their emotions. They do not possess a spine, but instead, they have nerve clusters on the backs of their neck, which is what zinroth use to control them. This can be attributed to why the zinroth prefer to take the back of the neck over other positions. An iskandite is very fast, and very agile, capable of outmanuerving just about any opponent with ease. They use their sharp, pointed limbs for battle, and rely on their speed to trump their opponents. The fact that the iskandites are completely subservient to the zinroth makes other race assume the iskandites are dull witted, and weak willed, when actually iskandite minds are very complex, with an average iskandite having twice as many synapses as a human brain. The iskandites possess a genetic memory, which gives them great intellectual capacity. However, this can also cause an iskandite to be mentally unstable, as over time the many different memories can corrode their conscious, which is what makes it so easy for zinroth to control them. Similar to the asari, the iskandites are monogendered, with all behaving in the fashion of males. However, the iskandites believe that their race overrides any concept of gender. History The iskandites are from the same planet as the zinroth, making them the original hosts. The iskandites originally possessed a great civilization in their pre-space years, with the zinroth being a secondary race that they did not believe to be sentient. However, eventually, the zinroth began ot take iskandites as hosts, and infiltrate the iskandite government. Over time, they overtook their rivals, until the zinroth became the complete and total overlords of the iskandites. The iskandites were all enslaved, and they became the every day hosts for all zinroth. As the zinroth's puppets, the iskandites expanded to the stars, forced to throw themselves into harms way at little risk to the zinroth parasite. This lead the zinroth's enemies to assume that the iskandites were the enemies, and would massacre entire populations of innocent iskandites. Many iskandites were too afraid to take a stand, but some did. A band of rebels began to form momentum, and they moved against their zinroth tyrants. The rebels managed to take refuge in isolated pockets of the galaxy, where they could conduct their small scale raids against the Zinroth Imperium in hiding. In fact, when the zinroth ship got sucked through the wormhole that took it to the Milky Way galaxy, an iskandite rebel ship also got sucked in. The ship hid deep within the Terminus System, hoping to stay out of sight until they could make their move. With the beginning of the High Galactic War, the iskandites immediatly knew the zinroth were responsible. Government The iskandites are a subject race of the zinroth, but the rebels call the iskandite government (which they believe to be under illegitimate occupation) the Iskandite Kingdom. The rebels are lead by a single leader, who they call "King". It is a hereditary monarchy, falling to the King's eldest son when he dies. No government, however, considers the Kingdom legitimate. Culture Being almost completely subservient to the zinroth, the iskandites possess little culture of their own, and seemingly blindly follow the zinroth's will. However, this is untrue, as their exists an iskandite band of rebels, who oppose the enslavement of their people. All iskandites, expectantly, nurse a deep seated grudge against the zinroth, but are too afraid to ever take a stand for themselves. Iskandites live by a strict code of devotion. They care deeply for their fellow members, and sacrifice is considered regular. This runs in stark contrast to the zinroth belief that races are only ever in it for themselves. There is also a firm belief in the many versus the few, with the iskandites believing that the a race's citizens should not be blamed for the actions of the race's leaders. An exception to this are the zinroth, who the iskandites believe are far beyond that. Military The iskandite rebel forces hold a small military, which they use to conduct guerilla style attacks against the zinroth. Most of their technology is salvaged zinroth technology. Though the technology is advanced, the poorly organized, and poorly supplied rebels are ill-equipped, if at all, to take on the full might of the Zinroth Imperium.